


Lost and Pulled Together

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Series: Warriors: The Other Timeline [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Also Minor Detail, Basically Dawn of the Clans, Beginning of Original Clans, But Also Not Because Their All My Own Characters And Not From The Tribe, Can Be Read As An Original Fiction, Disclaimer: I Do Not Own This World, Gen, I Dunno I Just Felt Like It, I Just Wanted To Write My Own Warriors Book With My Own Plots And Characters, Just The Characters And The Plots, Literally Everything is Different Okay, Or Not That's Fine Too, Please Read It Though I Promise You'll Like It, StarClan Has Wings, Why?, all my own characters, so i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Series: Warriors: The Other Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694833
Kudos: 1





	1. Allegiances

****

**WILD CATS**

**FROM THE FOREST**

Feather (Long-haired gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes)

Kestrel (Russet tom with one black paw, a brown tail-tip, and amber eyes)

Sun (Yellow tom with white paws and amber eyes)

Falcon (Black she-cat with yellow eyes)

Berry (Cream she-cat with one brown paw and green eyes)

Thistle (Dark brown tabby tom with black paws, a white tail, and amber eyes)

Moon (Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes)

**FROM THE MOUNTAINS**

Wolf (Long-haired dark gray tom with black legs and amber eyes)

Snow (White tom with silver flecks and gray eyes)

Bat (Black she-cat with brown legs and eyes)

Blue (Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Cliff (Large black tom with white paws and gray eyes)

Mist (Silver she-cat with gray eyes)

Esker (Long-haired brown-gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes)

**FROM THE MARSH**

Reed (Pale brown tabby tom with one black paw and green eyes)

Fish (Silver tom with white underbelly and gray eyes)

Mud (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Duck (White she-cat with yellow paws and eyes)

Frog (Gray-brown she-cat with black paws and green eyes)

Loon (Long-haired white-flecked black queen with amber eyes)

**FROM THE MOOR**

Cotton (Long-haired cream-and-white queen with brown eyes)

Mouser (Brown-gray tom with white tail and amber eyes, lives in a barn)

Rabbit (White she-cat with black legs and brown eyes)

Kite (Black tom with white underbelly, a red tail, and amber eyes)

Eagle (Black tom with white head, red paws, and yellow eyes)

Sky (Silver she-cat with blue-gray splotch and blue eyes)

**FROM THE DESERT**

Sand (Yellow-gray tom with gray paws and yellow eyes)

Cactus (Brown-flecked gray tom with amber eyes)

Dune (Pale gray tabby tom with yellow paws and brown eyes)

Snake (Pale brown she-cat with gray paws, one red ear, and amber eyes)

Burn (Pale brown she-cat with red paws and amber eyes)

Fire (Russet she-cat with orange paws and amber eyes)

Beetle (Sleek brown-striped white tom with brown paws and eyes)

****

**KITTY-PETS AND TWOLEG-ROAMERS ******

****  
****  


**KITTY-PETS**

Concrete (Gray tom with gray eyes)

Sushi (Black-and-white she-kit with green eyes)

Larry (Black-and white tom with green eyes)

Paul (Ginger tom with blue eyes)

Floof (Long-haired white she-cat with one black paw and gray eyes)

Ralph (Blue-gray she-cat with two white paws and gray eyes)

Voldemort (Flat-faced white tom with black paws and amber eyes)

Dog (White tom with brown legs, tail, and face and blue eyes)

**CITY CATS**

Raccoon (Gray tom with black stripes and circles around eyes and amber eyes)

Rat (Black she-cat with red paws and amber eyes)

Dumpster (Calico she-cat with brown eyes)

Pigeon (Pale gray tabby she-cat with white head and blue eyes)

Crow (Black tom with amber eyes)

Raven (Black she-cat with gray eyes) 

**TOWN CATS**

Tar (Dark gray tom with black paws and gray eyes)

Robin (Brown tom with red chest and underbelly and yellow eyes)

Fog (Thick-furred gray tom with white paws and silver eyes)

Weasel (Brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes)

Trucker (Large black-and-brown queen with amber eyes)


	2. Choosing

"Honeyfern." A soft call sounded in the darkness. For a moment, silence followed.

Then came an answering whisper: "Featherstep."

"It's time," came Featherstep's voice from the blackness.

Honeyfern hesitated for a moment. "Time?"

"Time."

If one listened very closely, one could maybe hear the whisking sound of Honeyfern spinning away and running off.

The blackness and silence continued.

After a long, long while, a whispering broke the silence. The whispering grew. Soon, a faint, starry light broke the blackness. Thousands and thousands of tiny glimmers spun through the air, pooling into a river of light that seemed to stretch forever into nothingness.

Two glowing blue orbs appeared, followed by a silvery gray mass of fur. A large tom cat stepped from the shadowy void into the aura emanating from the river. The cat had an enormous pair of black and white wings, and there seemed to be stars resting in his thick fur.

He padded slowly to the shining river and sat back on his haunches, staring down at the flowing light. After a long moment, he raised his head and flicked his long, feathery tail.

Out of the dark came more cats, winged cats with stars in their pelts. Some of them were thin, some stocky. Some of them had thick fur, some had short. Some were small, some massive, some were orange, some black, some brown, some were tabby, some had glossy feathers.

Out of the dark came cats.

They gathered on both sides of the river. There seemed to be a slope in the ground that no one could see, because each cat was higher than the one in front, enabling them all to see the river and the massive silver cat with blue eyes.

"The time has come," called the gray tom, his meow rumbling loudly and reaching the ears of every cat.

"How can you be sure?" asked a black cat with red wings. "How do we know that this is the truth, Featherstep?"

Quiet murmurs broke out among the gathered cats. Featherstep's tail twitched back and forth as he watched them with an icy blue gaze.

The whispers soon died down, and Featherstep spoke once more. "Look into the river and see for yourself, Nightwind. We have arrived. There is no better place, and we must begin."

Nightwind leapt over the cats in front of him with a flap of his wings. He landed at the edge of the river and peered into it, leaning down so that his nose nearly touched the glowing light. He stood perfectly still.

The stillness and silence might have caused one to believe that every cat gathered there was but a statue.

Nightwind closed his eyes and sat back. "Fine. It could suffice"

"Suffice?!" A golden-brown cat yowled from the crowd. "It's perfect, and you're just to much of a foxbrain to admit it!"

"Honeyfern," Featherstep chided. "Calm down. We have other matters to discuss."

Honeyfern settled back, folding her pale green and black wings, but her amber stare stayed fixed on Nightwind.

"I think, since all of us already know the ceremony, I will choose now, as the oldest." A russet cat stepped forward, flaring her red-and-white wings.

Featherstep nodded. "Go ahead, Foxstar."

Foxstar padded to the edge of the river. She looked into it, unblinking. After a long moment of staring, she nodded decisively and placed a paw on the surface of the river. "I shall choose the forest, and the Clan that chooses this as their home. I will guide them in their ways, so that the Clans may be revived."

She backed away, and then nodded to a small, gray-winged yellow tabby. "Sunstar?"

The tom nodded to her and stepped to the watery light. He, too, stared into the river, until he made his decision. "I shall choose the sands, and the Clan who resides there. I will show them the path to unity, so that they might thrive."

There were some murmurs at this decision, silenced with a look from Sunstar. When the crowd grew silent once more, he sat back. "Rainstar."

A gray and white tom with stormy blue wings stepped to the river. After a moment, his decision was made. "I shall choose the reeds, and the Clan hiding among them. I will set them on their way, so that old traditions can once again rise."

He turned to a lithe tortoiseshell. "Go ahead, Patchstar."

She ruffled her spotted feathers and stepped forward, holding herself proudly. A stare into the river, and she had her mind made up. "I shall choose the moor, and the Clan which runs over it's hills. I will bring them all together, so that they will prevail with their heads held high."

She stepped back.

Featherstep stood again, his gaze traveling around the gathered cats. "As Lightningstar is... no longer with us--" there were several unhappy mews at this-- "I must take her stead." He put one paw in the river. "I shall choose the mountains, and the Clan able to brave the sheer cliffs and cold. I will mentor them as best I can, so that StarClan will never, ever, die."

And with that, the river of light slowly faded, the cats slipping back into the shadowy darkness of nothingness.


End file.
